In order for an enterprise to align and enable business resources, there must be an assessment, identification, construction, modification, enhancement, and integration of business and information technology components. However, most enterprises lack a basis from which strategic information technology planning approaches can be derived and developed to deploy requisite business and information technology components. Thus, a business is not able to ensure a successful information technology enablement of cross functional business processes into end-to-end activities. There is no mechanism in the industry for a foundation that provides essential integrated business and information technology reference models necessary for defining, constructing, or assessing an enterprise architecture. There is no common benchmark from which business and information technology processes and requirements can be assessed and developed. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a business with a foundation that allows the business architecture to drive the technology architecture and also allow the technology architecture to have a direct impact on the construction of the business architecture through enablement or providing new and creative ways of conducting business.